The Boy
The Boy is a main character and the protagonist of Stronghold and Stronghold 3. Biography Stronghold The Boy is a son of an English military leader, who was in command of the Royal Army along with Lord Woolsack and Sir Longarm some time in the eleventh century. When Duc Volpe started an invasion against the court, he and his alliance quickly became his foe. He was challenged to a duel by the extortionate Duc Beauregard, who lost an eye in the encounter. The Snake became a sworn enemy of the Boy's family soon after. Later, he lured the Boy's father into a trap, where the Wolf stabbed him to death with a sword. During the campaign, the Boy joins the resistance forces after the capture of the King of England and the loss of the throne. The army is heavily beaten by the invading Duc Volpe and his alliance, from which point on the Boy is mentored and given more control over the army by his superiors. The Boy learns to manage economies and erect fortifications, which manifests the growth of the rebel force. Soon the rebels contend the influence of the Wolf's subordinate, Duc de Puce, whose scouting parties are removed and soon gain control over his counties. Woolsack and Longarm bring decisions during the campaign, however it is the Boy who resolves them. The Boy's acts soon ignite rebellions among the Rat's lands, with one lord, Lord Manikin in particular, leaving the rodent in disarray. Successes of the Boy earn him a title of commander in the rebel ranks. Much to his troubles, the Boy faces the relief force of Duc Truffe and the Rat's main army in a series of battles. Despite, he manages to repel them and even take the Rat's own castle. When the Rat attempts to retake his domain, the Boy's forces finish him off for good. The Boy and the rebels quickly turn their attention to the Snake. His castles are conquered after one another and his gold is stolen, but he quickly builds a castle that serves as a last haven. When this castle becomes under siege, the Snake's allies immediately come to relieve him. They however do not arrive before the Snake is found and killed. The rebels' victory comes with a great price however: Lord Manikin and Lord Woolsack are killed by the Pig. In the meantime, the King is freed by Sir Longarm, who negotiates his release in exchange for a large monetary ransom. The rebels soon initiate a campaign against the Pig, who fiercely holds and fights with force and brutality. Although he manages to retake a few counties, the Boy manages to quench the Pig's temporary successes when he successfully repels the hog's main army from the ancient monastery. In retaliation, he takes the Pig's final castle while he is off with the main army. The Pig's last relief attack fails and he meets his demise on the battlefield. With the Wolf's last subordinate killed, the Boy recaptures the counties from the grasp of the Wolf, broading the rebellion. The Wolf attempts a few sieges with large-sized armies against the Boy, with little effort. The Wolf flees to his last country, where he establishes a foothold. The King addresses the Boy and grants control to his army, whom he entrusts with the final siege. Although the Wolf puts up heavy resistance, his castle is broken into and he is soon confronted by the Boy in his tower. The Boy vengefully stabs him in the stomach and pushes him off the edge, falling to his presumed death. Category:Characters Category:Stronghold Category:Stronghold 3